


The Proposal

by JosieRuby1



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, cecilos - Freeform, episode 100 related, pre!episode100, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: After getting engaged, Cecil and Carlos have to share the new with the people of Night Vale





	

Night Vale, I know you were not expecting to hear from me again today, I have already wished you a good night. But today has turned out to be the goodest night of my life and I just had to share that with you all now. Now as you lay in bed pretending to sleep, I hope instead you will listen to and share my happiness. I’m not sure I even have the words to tell you this, I’m not sure there are words for it really.

_Cecil, honestly, love, you can just say it._

By the way, Night Vale, Carlos is here as well. Now, Carlos doesn’t understand that I am incapable of just saying anything. I have to make a big song and dance about it and this certainly deserves the loudest song and biggest dance. I wonder if I have built up the suspense enough for you?

_Probably a bit too much, I don’t think the news is going to be all that exciting for the rest of your listeners as it is for me and you._

Carlos, don’t be a spoilsport. Okay, okay, I’ll tell you all. Carlos and I are engaged to be married. My perfect boyfriend-

_Fiancé._

Yes! My perfect fiancé proposed to me tonight. I wish I could say I got there first but alas, Carlos and his strange ways got there first. Carlos, don’t even give me that “it’s not me that’s strange” look. Night Vale, I have been dreaming of marrying Carlos since the moment I saw him and his perfect hair in the town hall many years ago. I wish I could say I haven’t planned every step of the wedding, the reception, and our live together many many times but I have. You all know how I fell for this strange stranger almost the second he stepped foot into our town. Here I was just a plain, boring radio host, who – while great at his job – was nothing exciting.

_That is not even close to being true, Cecil. You are very exciting. Very interesting. I wish you would stop acting like you’re nothing much._

Carlos! Don’t make me blush when I’m on air! Now, I was telling a story. So, Carlos was this strange and mysterious character who had come from who knows where with that buzzing equipment and he felt perfect. And he, for some mad reason I really don’t understand, he fell in love with me. I don’t know how it happened but I also don’t care because it did happen and now I’m going to be with Carlos for the rest of my life.

God, I love him. I love him so much, Night Vale, dearest listeners, I don't think you understand how much it is that I love him. I don’t think it's possible that you do. I only hope that everyone finds a love that feels this strong. I know this sort of romantic love isn’t for everyone but I also know that this sort of love can be felt platonically. It’s just that for me it’s this mushy and gushy thing that probably disgusts a lot of you.

_Cecil… Cecil, how about you stop rambling and you tell the story of what actually happened tonight?_

Yes! Yes. But I do love you.

_I love you too. A lot._

Ah, Night Vale, I have never been this happy. So this is what happened… Carlos did not propose to me our way. In fact at first I thought he was threatening me, I was actually rather scared. Don’t you laugh, Carlos! Listeners, he got down onto one knee. Now as all of you except my interloper fiancé understand getting onto one knee in Night Vale is not a sign of ‘I love you’ but usually the start of ‘I’m going to kill you’. So Carlos is there on one knee, holding my left hand in one of his hands and reaching into his pocket with the other, when he pulls out this little black velvet box. He pops it open and there is this gorgeous ring. I’m looking at it right now. It’s purple with little flecks of purple all around it. As you know, purple is a colour to be valued above every other colour.

 _Let me overtake here. Cecil is not giving himself credit. Night Vale, he was adorable. So adorable. I mean, he always is but the level of adorable that he radiated as I put the ring on his finger was off any sort of scale. Scientifically speaking, Cecil is the most adorable person in the universe. He was sobbing and grinning and wouldn’t let me let go of his hand at all. At least not until he had gone to his feet and pulled me into the tightest hug ever. He held onto me, still sobbing like there was no tomorrow and started telling me everything he had planned out. He rambled so much that I struggled to keep up but from what I understand there are already invites made, we just need to add the date. We have a date by the way. December 15 th 2016\. Everyone is invited, and that includes Steve Carlsberg. Night Vale, I need to thank you, thank you for taking me in, thank you for making me one of you. Thank _you _Cecil, for saying yes._

As- As if I could have said no.

_Oh love, don’t start crying again. You’re meant to be happy._

I- I am… I’m happier than I’ve ever been. These are happy tears. Night Vale, when he was down on one knee and asking me… The way he worked it was just as perfect as him himself. He said, “Cecil, will you marry me? You can’t understand how much it would mean to me to be your husband.” But here’s the thing, I do understand. I understand because it means exactly the same to me. It means more than I have words to explain.

_More than he had words to answer to say yes even. He just stared at me and burst into tears without a word. It wasn’t until he had rambled about guest list and seating plans for a while that I managed to stop him for long enough to ask him if I could take that as a yes._

The yes was very much implied. I would never, ever have said no to Carlos. Never. He’s far too perfect to let slip away, Night Vale.

_I’m not perfect, Cecil, you really need to stop thinking that._

No, you need to stop telling me to stop thinking it. It’s never going to stop. And now you’re stuck with it for life so ha! Anyway, Night Vale, I’m going to let you go back to your pretending to sleep and me and Carlos are going to celebrate!


End file.
